Difficult Rachel
by AngelKinns
Summary: Why did Garfield take the bet so far? He could've topped taking to Rachel Roth but he felt like he needed to talk to her. like he had to find out why she was so alone. he felt like he was her last hope...and he was...
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Canyon High!" came a chipper voice behind me, I turned to see who it was. It was a tall pretty girl long red hair and a bright smile painted on her face.

The girl walked towards me and shook my hand, "My name is Kori, please what is yours?"

"Uh, call me Gar," I released her hand, "so Kori do you know where, room thirty-six is?" I felt a little awkward asking this question since it was a club for damaged teens, basically a mini loony house.

"Yes friend Gar in fact I am in that group with you!" she scooped me up in a bone crushing hug.

"ach! c-can't breathe! Kori!" She quickly put me down inspecting me for injuries.

"I am very sorry, I hope you will grant me your forgiveness?" she looked at me sincerely sorry.

"yeah its cool." She smiled and grabbed my arm practically dragging me to room 36. On the way I spotted lots of other people all of them about my age, but they all seemed…gloomy.

"here we are Gar!" we entered the room, there were about twenty people in there, "Oh lemme introduce you to my friends!" she pulled me over to a blue table surrounded by metal chairs. "Friends this is Gar! He will be joining us for the rest of the year!" I gave a small wave to the three seated at the table. Kori pushed me into an empty chair and seated herself next to me.

"Hi Gar I'm Vic," a tall guy seated right across from me shook my hand, he was strong, and rather big not in a fat kinda way, in a football team caption sorta way. "That's Dick, and this is terra."

Dick was smaller than Vic but still taller than me spiky black hair and sunglasses. Terra was pretty, not very curvy but she had big stunning blue eyes and long silky blond hair.

"H-hi" I squeaked.

"Hehe hi kid" terra waved offering a welcoming smile I smiled back.

"so Gar tell us about yourself" Vic said taking a big bite of a three meat sandwich.

"Well for starters I'm a vegetarian," I placed a hand on my stomach looking at his sandwich made me sick. "and idk I guess I'm pretty normal besides that."

"hey being a vegetarian is cool, you like your own thing I respect that," Dick spoke up.

I looked around trying to label the small groups of people here. I noticed geeks, goths, and the jock/preps, but then I saw a girl, sitting all alone. I couldn't really see her face because she had a dark hood covering her face and a book in her face. But from what I could see was she had a nice figure probably dark hair and purple eyes, she was pretty attractive from what I could see.

"hey who's that" I pointed to the girl.

"Oh that's Rachel Roth," Vick said, "her dad sent her here and she just sits there all by herself, reading he books hiding behind her hood."

"I have spoken to her once before" Kori spoke up, "she is very quiet doesn't talk much but when she does it is very brief."

"Maybe I could go talk to her" everyone looked at me.

"Hey man you go at your own risk, she might throw you out a window." Vick smiled.

"Is that a challenge?"

"you bet it is!"

"you're on" I stood u and began walking toward Rachel. I looked back, Terra giving me a thumbs up. I gulped and slowed my walking as a stepped up to the table she was sitting at.

"Um, is this seat taken?" I pointed to the seat across from her. She just looked at me and back at her book. I took my seat and placed my hands on the table.

"Hi I'm Gar, I'm new here and you looked lonely so," I just stared at her. She had very pretty eyes. "Um Kori told me you were nice?" she looked up at me and shut her book carefully placing it on the table.

"Is that a question or a statement?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um I-it was a statement."

"good"

"so uh why do you sit over her all by yourself?"

"Because it's much easier to read in silence"

I looked around there were kids yelling, throwing paper balls and flirting, how was this silent?

"oh, well maybe you should make some friends instead of reading, that's kinda why we came here right?" I asked a little scared of her answer.

"I came here because I want to spend as little time as possible around my father."

"Oh is he bad?"

She looked at me slightly irritated, "my mother is dead, my dad has never put any interest into me, and he makes me do all the cleaning and cooking while he sits around."

"Oh sorry." I let out a nervous laugh. "well maybe you and me could hang- "

"good morning class!" In walked a tall slender woman, "I am Miss. Jack, the founder of the Friends program. I am here today to make a special announcement, next month we will be taking a two week long camp trip! There will be cabins and showers and bonfires and lots of activities for everyone! But there is a catch…every member that goes there will have to go to a half an hour of counseling every other day." She began to hand out papers.

I looked back at Rachel, "so you think you might go to the camp thing?" I said handing her a paper.

"Two weeks of reading in a quiet cabin, away from my father? Hmmmmm sure, why not" she turned back to her book.

"sweet" I said looking at my friends behind me. "uh well it was nice to meet you Rae, we should talk to sometime" I stood up and walked back towards my friend's. I took my seat.

"I think she's warming up to me."

"wow man she's never talk to anyone as long as that, you pay her or something?" Vic looked at me suspiciously.

"no dude I just asked the questions and she gave me the answers I guess." I fiddled with my thumbs a little confused like them.

"well she's never talked to anyone like that, the only other person she talked to was Kori but the barely talk." He grabbed his bag and stood up. "I gotta go I'll see you guys later" he walked towards the door I looked down at his leg, it clanked against the hard cement floor. He had a robotic leg.

"Bye Vic" I couldn't help but stare at his leg, people here sure were different.

"I should probably be heading home to," Dick said standing up and grabbing his bag. "Kori you want me to walk you home?" he offered his hand to Kori.

"yes please!" Kori jumped up and walked beside Dick, "Bye new friend Gar, I hope too see you tomorrow!" She waved, and I waved back.

"and I have a job I need to get to, see you around Gar" Terra got up and followed them out the door.

"see you later guys." I leaned back in my seat and put my hands behind my back. Maybe tomorrow we can play basketball. I looked around, there were only a few kids left here…including Rachel. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Rae!" I took my seat.

"Rachel" she said, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow slightly confused.

She rolled her eyes and put her book down, "Rachel, my name is Rachel, not Rae just Rachel."

"oh sorry," I let out a nervous laugh. "maybe uh I could uh w-walk you home?"

Rachel looked at me a confused expression painted on her face, "why are you so determined to hang out with me?"

"um I don't know, I guess it's cause you look like a chill person and I like chill people" I smiled nervously. What's this girl's problem? I try to be nice and she acts like I'm a criminal.

"Nobody's ever put so much effort into talking to me like you have." Rachel looked down at the table. Maybe Rae wasn't so bad.

"well maybe you will actually hang out with me, like outside of this place?"

"What do you have I mind?"

"can I maybe, walk you home?"

She looked at me and gave a half smile, "I guess you can walk me a little ways." She stood up and put her book in her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. I followed her out the door and down the hall.

"so Rae do you have any hobbies or interests?" I looked at her as she walked, she moved so elegantly, even for a girl in combat boots.

"I read and I like this cool tea place down the street from where I live."

"tea, books, neat. Let me guess you also like politics and sappy romance movies?" I said laughing at my own sarcasm.

"I have no interest in politics and I like horror movies."

"well you sure are hard to figure out."

"you're really easy, you have a nice wealthy family, your gonna go to a nice big fancy university, you like comic books and have never touched a real novel in your life." She stopped and turned to me a small smile on her face. I just stared at the ground.

"actually my parents are dead, I live in a foster home." The smile on her face fall and her eyes grew big. She just stared at me frozen from shock. "and my grades are terrible I'm definitely not making it to college any time soon."

Rachel looked back at the ground and began walking again, "sorry I didn't think-"

"nah dude its cool, you didn't know"

Rachel stopped again a nervous look in her eyes. "um, m-maybe you could uh head back to your house, I can talk myself from here." She stood in front of me

"I can walk you the rest of the way it's no big deal"

"NO n-no that's fine thank you I can take it from here"

"uh OK if that's what you want I guess I will see you tomorrow then?"

"yeah, I guess you will" she let out a nervous laugh as she turned to walk away.

"alright then bye Rae." I turned and walked away from her.

Can't wait to see her tomorrow and my friends of course but Rachel is different. She gives pf a mysterious vibe. I walked back home staring at the sky, the clouds began to darken, the moon peaking in through the colored sky. Wow I can't believe this I'm acting so weird, usually I would think about comic books or skateboards or my next latest prank, but now I'm staring at the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came quicker than I hoped, but that's normal. I mean who wants to wake up early in the morning? I stretched and rolled out of bed, no literally I rolled off my bed, and onto the floor. I placed my hand over my eyes, trying to shield them from the light. I sighed and sat up. I stood up and closed the curtains to my widow.

"School, club, walk Rachel home" I smiled recalling my evening with Rachel. I ran to my dresser tossing and searching my clothes for something decent to wear.

I threw on some baggy jeans and a grey tee. I looked in the mirror, "Hey" I flashed a flirty smile at the mirror, I really am a sad little dude.

I thought of Rachel as I walked down the stairs of my foster parent's home, I'm not gonna get into details about them at the moment but, you'll get it. I turned the corner and saw my foster mom Rita she had shoulder length auburn hair, she was making waffles non-dairy of course. I walked up to her and grabbed a waffle.

"Sup ma, I gotta run to school I'll see you after club." I took a bite of my waffle and ran towards the door.

"bye hon! Have a good day" she waved flipping a waffle.

I ran to my bus stop, I was nearly two minutes late. I saw my bus my friend Jinx sticking her head out the window. She waved signaling me to hurry up. I ran faster, I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life. I entered the doors, and walked to the back of the bus taking a seat next to jinx.

"You made it, I thought we were gonna leave you behind." She patted me on the back.

"Yeah man that was pretty close." My other friend Speedy gave me a fist bump.

Speedy is my best friend, I've known him since third grade, though he's changed a lot over the years. He got into some bad stuff in the ninth grade and he's been more distant since then. Jinx is my other best friend in fact these two are probably my only two friends. Speedy is tall, red hair and always rocks his shades. Jinx has pink hair that is constantly in pig tails, and she always wears a dark purple sweater.

"Hey Gar me and Jinx were thinking maybe we could ditch school today and head down to the skate park. You up for it" Speedy offered me a skateboard. I looked at Jinx a mischievous smile plastered on her face. I thought about for a minute. One day isn't gonna hurt will it?

"sure why not?" I took the skateboard and the bus pulled up to the school. Jinx tightened her rollerblades and rush down the aisle jumping out of the bus. Speedy following her and me following Speedy. We rushed down the side walk going in the street and down the road slamming into trash cans and card board signs. Scaring people out of the way. We made our way towards the abandoned skate park, jinx and Speedy slowed down allowing me to zoom past.

"slow down Gar!" Speedy yelled after me, but I didn't listen I wet fast and faster racing myself to the skate park. A girl turned the corner in front of me causing me to swerve into the road. I slammed me knee against the road letting out a high yelp. The girl ran into the road signaling for the cars to stop.

"I am so sorry are you ok?" she kneeled beside me sitting me up. I knew that voice. Usually it was much more emotionless but now her voice was shaky.

"Rachel?" I put my hand in hers with one hand, and held the back of my head with the other.

"Gar!? Shouldn't you be in school?" she grabbed my skateboard and helped me to the curb.

"ugh…I uh s-skipped school." I sat down and leaned forward a sick feeling in my stomach and major head ach.

"well karma's being a little excessive today huh?" she smiled digging through her bag. She pulled a water bottle and a first aid kit out of her bag. I watched her poor cold water onto a rag.

"this is cold" she held the rag on my forehead, it felt cool against my skin. I leaned my head into her hand, the cold water dripping down my face.

"well that could have been a lot worse, the smile disappeared from her face, "you could've been killed" she looked into my eyes, it felt like she was looking into my soul, learning all my deepest darkest secrets.

"Yeah I'm glad you were there." I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling dizzy and tired.

"I think you have a concussion did you hit your head?" I just kept my eyes closed drifting off. "Hey, hey Gar I need you to tell me if you hit- "

"Gar!" I opened my eyes and turned my head looking back the way I came. Jinx ran at full speed towards me and Rachel, speedy not far behind. "Gar are you OK? That was really sick man!" she kneeled down next to me and patted my back, making me flinch.

"hey who's this?" speedy pointed to Rachel.

"oh um g-guys this is Rachel she's in my club thing." Rachel waved and poured a pill out of a plastic container.

"Here you need to take this" she handed me a large blue pill. "it's ibuprofen, I promise." She handed me a water bottle. I took it and threw the pill in my mouth taking a chug of water to follow. I dumped the rest of the cool water on my head, it was so hot.

"That was super cool Gar, you gotta do that again so I can get it on tape." Rachel glared at him and stood up marching in front of him.

"he almost died and you want him to risk his life just so you can get some views on YouTube?" she turned back to me helping me stand up, "c'mon Gar you need to go home." I pulled away from her.

"NO I can't let my mom know I skipped school. Please don't take me home?"

Rachel looked at my friends and back at me. "fine you can come to my place but you gotta get out of this heat," she turned to Speedy and Jinx, "but those two are not coming" she pulled me past them. I felt a tug on my other arm. Me and Rachel both turned surprised to see Jinx clinging to me like a flee.

"Gar ditched school with us he's staying with us." Rachel let go of me and hit Jinx's hand. "OW!" Jinx held her hand shaking it furiously.

"No he's not," Rachel took my arm again leading me down the street takin me further and further away from my friends.

She clung to my arm with both hands, holding me up. "I don't see way you waste your time with people like them you are so much better than that and I've only known you for two days." She rambled on and on about how my friends were bad influences and I could find so much better friends blah blah blah.

We turned corner and walked for about twenty minutes, although it felt like hours. We arrived in a little neighborhood. Trash and bikes scattered everywhere. We walked up to a little brown two story house and stepped up onto the porch. Rachel leaned me up against the wall beside her door, she lifted up her bag and began to search threw it. She pulled out a small silver key and stuck it in the key whole, opening the door. She helped me in and set me down on the couch.

"so Gar tell me when your school gets out," she sat down beside me.

"um three thirty"

"ok well it's about noon now so you're gonna be her for a while" she sighed and turned away from me, examining the living room. "sorry about the mess," she rubbed her temples trying to calm herself.

"it's no biggie," I smiled "I'm sorry for being an idiot,"

"you should have used your brain"

"I wish I had a brain to use"


End file.
